


Tests

by haruka



Category: The Lost Boys - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Spanking, The Lost Boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is furious with his young vampires after they frightened Lucy and it's never good to anger the Head Vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tests

Contains violence and spanking.

Tests (The Lost Boys)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Max was angry. And it was never a good idea to make a master vampire angry. Especially if you were a teenage fledgling who had just finished terrorizing your master's new love interest.

Of course, Lucy didn't know Max was a vampire. Nor did she realize that the Lost Boys were anything more than a stylishly-dressed motorcycle gang. All she knew was that they had found her walking to her car after work and had surrounded her on their bikes, trapping her in the centre of their circling motorcycles. She hadn't panicked outwardly but when the lead biker had started driving straight for her, looking as if he would hit her, she'd come close to it. Fortunately, that was when Max showed up in his Corvette, and the boys had immediately taken off. She was shaken, he could tell, and although he tried to reassure her that those boys wouldn't hurt her, the only thing that seemed to truly relax her was when he asked her out to dinner for the next night. It would be their first date, and he was another step closer to the fulfillment of his dream.

However, before things could proceed, there was a little matter of family discipline he had to take care of.

He drove his car to the Lost Boys' lair -- an abandoned hotel that had been the victim of an earthquake decades ago and was now mostly-buried. But what was left made a perfect haven for young vampires. He walked down the long wooden pathway into the collapsed hotel, which was essentially now a cave with fancy dressing. His dog Thorn trotted after him.

The place was empty, but he would wait. Hopefully the Boys would return first, but if Star and Laddie did, he would deal with it before they got a look at him. He wasn't willing to reveal himself to the two newest members of the family until they were full vampires, and they'd yet to make their first kill. Once they had, though, they, the Lost Boys, Lucy, and Lucy's two sons would all belong to Max.

The sound of motorcycles approaching in the distance made Thorn bark. Max smiled to himself. His boys were home.

The motorcycles couldn't make the trip down the path, so they were still a distance away when the engines cut off. Then he heard the boys whooping and laughing as they flew the rest of the way, swooping into the cave. They stopped laughing as they saw Max, regarding him curiously as they landed. Thorn growled at them.

"Good evening, boys," Max said.

"To what do we owe this surprise visit?" asked David, the leader. The one whom Max knew had pretended to try to run Lucy down.

Max wagged a finger at him. "I think you know."

"You missed us?" joked Paul as he hopped up onto the edge of the broken fountain that had been the centerpiece of the hotel lobby. He did a little impromptu dance there, his long blonde hair flying across his back. Paul always seemed to be moving to music that only he could hear.

"Well, certainly, that goes without saying," Max replied. "However, I had a specific reason for coming tonight."

"Checking up on us?" Marco asked and flopped into a worn easy chair.

"We're doing fine with Michael, no worries there," Dwayne assured him. He set down his skateboard and jumped onto it, then began doing a series of spins on the two back wheels. Long jet black hair whipped around his head.

"That's good," Max said. "And getting Lucy's sons into the family is a priority of course, but there is one that is even _more_ important."

"Oh?" David asked, his voice as cool and calm as it always was. "And what is that?"

"It's most important that I get _Lucy_," he said, his tone taking on more of an edge. "My plan is to get her boys into the family so that she'll be unable to refuse herself, and then she'll be a mother for you and a mate for me." His eyes began to glow red. "But it will all be for nothing if you play the kind of trick you did tonight and she decides she doesn't _want_ to be your mother because you're incorrigible and out of control!"

"Ooo, in-corry-gible." Paul laughed. "Big word!"

"We were just having some fun with her," David said. The moonlight coming through the cave entrance shone on his spiky platinum blonde hair and made him look as if he were glowing. "You know we wouldn't have hurt her."

"Perhaps not, but you frightened her. And for _that_, my young men, you're going to be punished."

Paul stopped dancing. Dwayne stopped spinning. Marco, whose eyes had been closing lazily, opened them. David didn't flinch. They all stared at Max.

Then they laughed.

"Man, you had us going for a minute there!" Marco declared.

"Good one, Max!" Paul crowed, giving him some impromptu applause. Dwayne just shook his head and turned back to his skateboard.

David caught Max's eye and held his gaze. "Boys," he said to his gang, "he's not kidding."

"He's not?" Marco said uneasily. "But … what are you going to do to us?"

"You ain't locking us up in coffins for a month or anything are you?" Dwayne asked suddenly.

"Don't give him ideas!" Paul said with a half-laugh that showed he wasn't sure if Max would consider it or not.

"Of course I would never do anything like that to my boys," Max said. "Do you think I gave you immortality just to lock you away from me? No." He shook his head and began walking between them. "The punishment I had in mind is much more humane and yet, I think appropriate for boys who treat their future mother the way you did Lucy." He stopped by Marco's chair and looked down at him.

One moment, Marco had raised his eyes to meet Max's, and the next, the adult vampire had changed places with him. Max was in the chair, and he'd thrown Marco face down over his lap, and he was brushing the boy's dreadlocks out of the way of his objective. With one razor sharp claw, using care not to touch the embroidered jacket, he sliced Marco's jeans from his body, leaving him nude from the waist down. Then he slammed his open palm against the young vampire's bare backside.

Marco's response was very loud and vocal, especially when Max continued spanking him. The blows were hard and merciless, and although Marco was strong, Max was stronger.

The other three Lost Boys were stunned at first, then as one they turned toward the exit. Thorn growled a warning.

"Don't even think about it, you three, or I'll make you wish you weren't undead," Max warned in a light tone that held an undercurrent of danger. He didn't break the rhythm of his assault on Marco, and the teenager was wearing down. He wasn't struggling as much and he couldn't seem to speak coherently anymore. The other boys watched uncomfortably.

Max knew two things about spanking young vampires. One was that they were difficult to inflict real pain upon because they were strong and resistant to injury to a degree. So he put enough force into his blows to counteract not only that, but the second fact: That any injury that _was_ obtained would heal almost instantly. The pain wouldn't last, so he had to make sure the initial impact was felt and registered. Considering he was a vampire of many centuries, applying enough force was no problem.

Marco was soon begging for release, the bloody tears tracking down his face proof that he'd recently fed. Max finally let him go, and he crawled off to one side, wiping his face.

"Paul," Max said expectantly, extending a hand.

"No," Paul replied with a nervous laugh, shaking his head.

Max sighed. "Paul, Paul, Paul. You _do_ know that if I have to go to you, it's going to be worse, don't you?"

"Only if you catch me, Max," Paul said cheerfully, bouncing lightly on his feet, ready to move.

There was a sound like rushing wind and then Max stood face-to-face with Paul, whose ever-present smirk faded.

"Consider yourself caught," Max growled. He grabbed the teenager and dragged him back to the fountain. Max sat on the edge and pulled the tall boy over his knee, pinning his long legs between his own. He yanked up the old fashioned tuxedo jacket that Paul wore so that the tails wouldn't get in the way, and sliced off his tight white pants.

"Max, you don't want to do this!" Paul cried, still sounding as if he were half-laughing. Max pulled his belt off and doubled it over.

"What I want, Paul, is for all of you to show Lucy some respect. Maybe this will remind you of that in the future, not to mention to think twice before disobeying a direct order from me."

When the belt connected with his naked behind, Paul screamed and tried to get loose, but couldn't. Max made sure that every crack of the belt left a broad, livid stripe on the perfect skin that only vampires could achieve, and Paul howled with every one. He tried to kick back but his knees were trapped firmly. Although he used enough force to bruise Paul's flesh if it weren't already healing, Max was careful not to cut him. The sight of blood, even that of another vampire, was a good way to make fledglings go into a spontaneous feeding frenzy.

Paul's model-perfect face was streaked with blood-tears of his own by the time Max was done and had shoved him off his lap unceremoniously.

"Oh, ow, ah …," Paul moaned, rubbing his rear and sniffling. "Heal faster, damn you!" he laughed weakly.

Max ignored him -- he was focusing on Dwayne, who didn't say anything nor make any moves to either escape or accept punishment. He just glared warningly back at Max. Dwayne's swarthy dark complexion and ebony hair came from an Iroquois heritage, and although he was extremely handsome, he looked dangerous without even trying. Max, who looked somewhat like a harmless librarian, albeit a tall one, wasn't impressed. He stood up and stepped over the whining Paul, heading for Dwayne.

"No," the teenager said before Max could open his mouth.

"What makes you think you have an option here, Dwayne?" Max asked casually.

"Because I will fight you," he replied calmly.

"You can try," Max said. "But you'll suffer for it." He reached out to take the boy's arm. Dwayne slashed out with claws that racked through Max's suit jacket and sliced his arm. Max looked back at the boy to see that his face had changed -- his eyes were red and his features were more bestial. His fangs were bared. He hissed a warning at Max. Thorn barked and started to lunge, but Max held up a hand in signal -- the dog quieted.

Max's own visage changed in the same way Dwayne's had, only his fangs were longer and more vicious-looking. A deep growl rumbled in his throat. His arm had already healed, but the affront of it was not forgotten. With lightning-quick reflexes, he backhanded Dwayne across the face, knocking him down. He planted his knee firmly in the centre of the boy's back on his leather jacket and sliced away his jeans, not caring if he took skin off with them this time. Dwayne snarled and kicked, then tried to take to the air, making Max lose his balance. Before Dwayne could get away, Max grabbed a fistful of the silky black hair, yanking his head back. He sank his own fangs into the boy's exposed throat.

Paul and Marco, now recovered, although still naked from the waist down, watched Max drink from Dwayne with uneasy expressions. David's face remained impassive.

When Max was satisfied that he'd drained the fight out of the teenager, he released his hair and repositioned himself on his back, then raised the belt. He rained a series of brutal blows on Dwayne's exposed backside, no longer concerned about drawing blood here and there. The other boys wouldn't attack after what they had just seen. Dwayne was too weak to protest or make any kind of sound during the spanking, but Max knew he was feeling it and that was the main thing. He covered not only Dwayne's bottom with the belt, but his thighs as well. None of it would stay with him, but the memory of how he'd been overpowered and rightfully punished would.

Even after Max stood up and moved away, Dwayne stayed where he was. He'd need to feed before he could function again.

"Marco," David said, eyes on Max, "bring the bottle to Dwayne."

Marco nodded and hastened to get their private stash of bottled blood which they kept for emergencies and initiation ceremonies. He gave Max a wide berth as he brought the bottle over to Dwayne and knelt beside him to hold it to his lips, supporting his head.

Max walked toward David. It was all right with him if Marco helped Dwayne -- the punishment was over, after all. At least, for the other three, it was. He stopped in front of his 'first born', the leader of the Lost Boys, and regarded him reasonably.

"Are you going to be as foolish as your younger brother, David?" he asked.

"Of course not," David replied, and removed his long black coat that resembled a cloak as it billowed around him. "You're right. We deliberately tested Lucy and by the way, she passed. She didn't allow us to frighten her. She'll make a good mother."

"I'm glad you realize it," Max said. "But you're still getting the belt, David, because I know it was not only your idea, but you're the one who nearly ran her down."

"Understood," David replied. He put his coat aside and unfastened his pants. "You don't mind if I do this myself, do you? I'd like to keep my pants intact."

Max waited while the teenager pushed down his jeans and underwear and turned toward the wall, bracing his gloved hands against it. Max drew back the belt and swung it forcefully. The loud *CRACK* made the other three vampires wince.

David bore the spanking without a sound. The only indication that he suffered was a muscle that twitched in his cheek with every blow. Max made sure he was thorough with the Lost Boys' leader. He decorated his white bottom with crisscrossing scarlet welts and aimed deliberately for the sensitive undercurve. The stinging, burning feeling wouldn't remain more than a few seconds, but now was what was important, and _now_ David was feeling it.

Dwayne was sitting up now, the blood from the bottle having fortified him. Paul moved over to stand behind where he and Marco sat, all three of them watching David receive his punishment and empathizing with him.

Max increased the speed of the last few blows so that the pain of one wouldn't have time to fade before the next landed. David grunted once, but that was still the only sound he made. Finally, Max put his belt back on.

"Get dressed," he told the boy, then looked at the others. "You three had better find something else to wear."

"Yeah," Paul chuckled as he looked down at himself. "I don't think Star is ready to see this much of us."

"She's certainly not ready to see _me_, which means I must leave you now, before she and Laddie return." Max looked around at the four of them. David had finished dressing and had turned to face him. His cheeks were dry, but Max didn't know if that was because he hadn't cried or because he'd already cleaned up when he wasn't looking.

"It won't be long now," he said to them. "Star and Laddie are weakening -- their resistance will fail them soon and they'll make their first kill. You all keep working on Michael -- he'll likely bring Sam in himself. I'll take care of Lucy. Before long, we'll all be one happy family."

"Sure, Max," Marco said, nodding.

"Yeah," Dwayne agreed.

Paul saluted. "No prob."

"Of course," David said coolly, his eyes glowing as he gave Max a slow, fang-filled grin. "Was there ever any doubt?"

\--

(2002)

The Lost Boys belong to Warner Bros.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
